100 Stones
by The Croc Shop
Summary: A drabble collection. 14: Toph shows Mai and Zuko's daughter the ropes.
1. This is where your heart lives

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

**100 Stones** is a drabble collection, which means each story posted under the **100 Stones** title will be precisely one hundred words in length. Continuity between drabbles is, for now at least, nonexistent; each story is self-contained. I mostly 'ship canon, which means you should expect lots of Katara/Aang, Mai/Zuko, Sokka/Suki, and one-sided Toph/Sokka, with the occasional dip into Ty Lee/Azula, Jet/Zuko, and alternate permutations of Sokka, Suki, and Toph. I like gen. I do not like Zutara.

Reviews are wonderful, but they aren't necessary. If you read any one of these stories and like it, that's good enough for me. :)

I _am_ taking requests for additional drabbles, which you can submit via either a review or a PM, whichever is easiest for you. Should you request a pairing-specific drabble, I ask that you please stick to the pairings I have listed above. That's just the way it's got to be.

Okay! That's enough yammering from me. Let's get these stones rolling. (Haha, sorry, sorry!) Now, of course, that everyone's left...

* * *

**This is where your heart lives**

* * *

The temple is thick with dust now, its halls empty, its rooms bereft. The bells that once chimed out the hours of prayer are silent, deadened with rust.

He no longer knows if this is his home.

*

Katara says, "You're welcome to stay with us. I mean, if you want. As long as you want."

The South Pole is cold, but Aang was a child in the mountains; he is accustomed to snow and winds so sharp and cold they cut to the bone. And Katara is here.

He says, "Okay. I'll stay."

Her smile is like a bell calling him to prayer.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 04/26/2009 for lj user a_white_rain.


	2. Out of the masses

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is set post-series.

* * *

**Out of the masses**

* * *

He followed her as she led him, passing from the Jasmine Dragon proper onto the terrace, where a cooling breeze came upon them.

"Ugh," Mai said. Her cheeks were flushed, her throat damp. "I thought I was going to die in there."

"I'll get you some water," Zuko said.

"Don't bother," she said to him. "I'm fine now."

Zuko looked to the shop, then, resolved, started forth.

Mai caught his wrist; her lacquered nails pricked his skin. "I said, don't bother."

"Mai--"

"Zuko," she said. Mai ran her nails down the inside of his wrist, tracing tendons, sketching veins.

She said, "Stay."

He stayed.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/04/2009 for lj user squeemu.


	3. Thus distinguished

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is set several years before the series proper.

* * *

**Thus distinguished**

* * *

Azula tracked the girl to a distant corner of the schoolyard, where she found her walking on her fingers.

"Hello," said Azula.

The girl beamed at her. "Hello!"

Azula mirrored the girl's smile. "It's Ty Lee, isn't it?"

"You mean my sister," said the girl. "She's home sick. I'm Ty Min!"

Azula folded her hands at her back. "No," she said agreeably. "You're Ty Lee. You shouldn't lie."

The girl tumbled and rose on her toes, wide-eyed, her braid slipping over her shoulder.

"How'd you know?"

Azula smiled, a secret smile. "Because you're special," she said. She turned sharply. "Come with me."

Light footsteps trailed behind her.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/05/2009 for lj user squeemu.


	4. Smoothing out the lines

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is set post-series by a couple years.

* * *

**Smoothing out the lines**

* * *

Resting on his heels in the shallows, Aang twisted at the waist, a smooth coiling echoed in the current.

Katara tipped her head: she eyed the jut of his hip, the descending arc of his shoulders. "Very good, but your stance could use some work. Your legs should be spread, like this."

The river licked her shins; it kissed her knees. Katara trickled her fingers up his thighs. "And your back," she murmured: "you're too tense." She framed his spine between her hands, tracing the guiding line of his tattoo.

Aang swallowed. Beneath her fingers, his shoulders rippled.

"There," she said. "That's better."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/03/2009 for lj user cypsiman2.


	5. It is to laugh

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

Huge thanks are due Rodric Montalvo and TheyCallMeJazzy for their kind words, and to everyone who has given these stories a shot. I hope you've enjoyed them and will continue to enjoy them! (My apologies if you have not and do not. Uh, at least they're drabbles? So you probably haven't wasted too much time on them.)

This drabble is set during "The Warriors of Kyoshi."

* * *

**It is to laugh**

* * *

Sokka straggled in late that afternoon, nursing his back.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, sorting through the fruit baskets, Katara raised her eyebrows. "What happened to you?"

"Suki," he sighed. "Where's Aang?"

"How should I know?" she snapped. "He's probably out showing off."

"Somebody's jealous," Sokka sang.

"I am _not_ -- why would I be jealous?"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know. He's not my boyfriend."

"Jealous! Ha!" Katara sneered. "Like I care if those girls are all over him--"

"Don't worry," Sokka said, yawning. "I'm sure you're still his number one."

Katara slammed her basket down.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" she snarled.

"Say hi to your boyfriend for me," Sokka called.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/03/2009 for lj user cypsiman2.


	6. Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This story is set perhaps a year or so after the finale. I really ought to expand on it, I think.

Thanks again to Rodric Montalvo for all your kind words. :)

* * *

**Mercy**

* * *

A raucous pounding at the door roused her.

"You have a guest," said the guard.

"Very well," said Azula. "See them in."

The door rasped open, metal sliding into metal, and here the traitor, dressed all in green.

"Hello, Azula," said Ty Lee. She did not kneel.

Azula smiled. Her teeth ached.

"So. The prodigal returns. Have you come to petition for mercy?"

"No, Azula," said Ty Lee. "I'm here for you."

In the dim light of Azula's cell, Ty Lee was as something unknown to her. How steady her gaze, how certain her bearing. An unanticipated puzzle, given to Azula.

"How charitable of you," murmured Azula.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/04/2009 for lj user squeemu.


	7. The cleansing fire

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is set after "Nightmares and Daydreams," but prior to "The Day of Black Sun."

* * *

**The cleansing fire**

* * *

A bell sounded, the stage cleared, and so the fourth and final act of _The Air Nation's Disgrace_ opened.

"Finally," droned Mai. "If I have to sit through much more of this, I'm going to be sick."

But Zuko said nothing: no comments on the professed acting, no criticisms of the choreography. She traced his gaze to the stage.

"Sozin" held his hands high and sang:

Now swings low the comet!  
Cleanse the mountains, cleanse the sky  
Burn, burn to ash this disease  
Which fouls the air.

Zuko turned his face aside, his jaw tensed, eyes cast into shadow.

Mai touched his hand. "Let's go," she said.

"Yeah," said Zuko.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/07/2009 for lj user adesso.


	8. Of a complementary disposition

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Of a complementary disposition**

* * *

Of the nature of Avatar Aang's relationship with his wife, Katara, their eldest writes:

"Most presume they were of a similar enough sensibility to forestall any arguments or insult. These people did not know my parents.

"My mother remained a contentious person all her life, quick to anger and slow to forgive. My father, conversely, did not often lose his temper, and for most simple things, a heartfelt apology was enough to earn his amnesty. From these essential differences most of their arguments sprang.

"So, they fought and through such, bettered each other.

"Mother taught Father to hold fast. Father taught Mother to forgive."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/07/2009 for lj user angelchan_2004.


	9. I'll go easy on you

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is set post-series.

* * *

**I'll go easy on you**

* * *

Like an avenging thingum, Suki rose before them.

Sokka swallowed. "Hi, Suki."

"What," she said, "are you two doing?"

"I don't know," said Toph. "What's it look like?"

"Are you drinking my gouqi jiu?"

"No," said Sokka.

"Yes," said Toph.

Suki crossed her arms.

"I can explain," Sokka said. "Toph, you explain."

Toph jabbed her thumb left of his head. "It was his idea."

Sokka scowled.

Toph polished off her bowl.

"I can't believe you two," Suki said. "Going behind my back like this."

Toph kicked a pebble. Sokka looked away.

"Drinking!" Suki continued. "Without me!"

She snagged the bottle out of Sokka's hand.

"Hey!"

"Scoot over," said Suki. "Let me show you how it's done."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/08/2009 for lj user adesso.


	10. A more palatable option

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

Thanks, as ever, to Rodric Montalvo for your highly flattering and thus highly welcome comments. *g* Thank you!

This drabble is set at some point after "Sokka's Master," but prior to "The Day of Black Sun."

* * *

**A more palatable option**

* * *

Sokka's footsteps rumbled through the ground and up Toph's shins.

"Will you stop pacing?" she said. "It's kind of distracting."

"Oh, sorry," he said. Sokka collapsed beside her. "Where _are_ they? We have to leave in ten minutes and for all I know, they're off ... blowing up another factory."

Toph dug into her nose, knuckle-deep and going deeper. "Relax, Mom. They're probably just making out or something."

"You really think so?" Sokka said.

Toph flicked her finger clean. She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Sokka sighed and leaned against her. Toph scooted away, scowling.

"Well, hopefully they'll be done soon," he said. "We seriously have to get going."

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/08/2009 for lj user notrafficlights.


	11. An inauspicious reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

* * *

**An inauspicious reunion**

* * *

Of the men of the northern fleet, one was as known to her as the songs of her youth. A wonder, to be so surprised at her age.

"So," she said. "It's you."

He smiled, his mouth twisting like a serpent winding in upon itself. How little he'd changed-- then his smile softened.

"Hello, Kanna."

"I thought you'd never find me."

"A remarkable young waterbender said I might find you here," said Pakku. "But we're not here just for you."

"I hardly hoped," said Kanna. She considered him. "Well, come on up, and bring your men with you."

Pakku followed her, the ice crunching beneath his boots.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/30/2009 for the **atlaland** community's inaugural writing challenge.


	12. Already there no matter how humble

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

This drabble is very (very) post-series.

****

* * *

**Already there (no matter how humble)**

* * *

The rooms granted them by the city of Hongquanzi overwhelm: so vast the chambers, so opulent the furnishings, so elaborate the detailing. Such is the esteem in which the city of Hongquanzi holds Avatar Aang and Master Katara.

Katara wanders in from the balcony, saying, "Do you think they gave us enough space?"

"We should bring Appa up," Aang says. "He'd like the pool."

Katara laughs and winds her arms about his neck; readily, he comes into her embrace. She rests her cheek upon his shoulder.

She murmurs, "We're almost home."

He folds his hands at the small of her back.

"Almost," he agrees.

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 09/05/2009 for lj user angelchan_2004.


	13. You can never go home again

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

Huge thanks to HeyItsMJ (MJ! 33333) and Jokegirl for their kind comments. I'm glad you're enjoying these little things. :)

* * *

**You can never go home again**

* * *

How many years before he returned to the Southern Air Temple? Ten years, then twenty, spent attending to his duties as Avatar, as husband, as father.

In his absence the mountain claimed more of the temple grounds, the orderly fields overrun with brush and weeds. A distant wall had half-crumbled, allowing snow to spill in to one of the prayer rooms. Aang rested his hand upon the uneven stones.

Katara found him there, watching the flurries gather. She touched his shoulder.

"It's getting late," she said.

Aang rose and took her hand, and together they passed through the dry and emptied heart of the temple.

* * *

This story was written for the **atlaland** community's inaugural writing challenge, for which it won mod's choice. It was originally archived on 10/11/2009 on livejournal.


	14. Scenes from an education

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or concepts related to _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ This is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.

Thank you all so, so much for reading these drabbles, and thank you to everyone who has commented. (And thank you, arizony!) I'm out of drabbles at the moment, but hopefully I'll be back with more soon.

This story is set post-series by several years. It was written on request for lj user gulliblesnail, who wanted something about Toph mentoring Mai and Zuko's hypothetical daughter.

* * *

**Scenes from an education.**

* * *

1.

Baomei did not think she was supposed to "hock a loogie" into the garden fountain.

"That's _gross_," she said.

"Oh, kid," said Sifu Toph. "We got a long ways to go."

*

2.

Sifu Toph said nine was the best age to start drinking.

"Don't _spit it out_," she said. "You're as bad as twinkletoes."

*

3.

Baomei hated Loshen, despised him, loathed him.

"He _hit_ me," she sobbed.

"So hit him back," said Sifu Toph. "Twice as hard."

Baomei stared at her, tears nearly forgotten. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a lady!"

Sifu Toph shrugged. "Never stopped your mom."

*

4.

Baomei should have punched Loshen _ages_ ago.

("You're all right, kid," said Sifu Toph.)

* * *

This story was originally posted at livejournal on 04/26/2009 for lj user gulliblesnail.


End file.
